


Darker Than The Night

by shsl_cryptid



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Damien says fuck, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, a bit of angst, playable characters are referred to as their default pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_cryptid/pseuds/shsl_cryptid
Summary: When you write something on your own skin, it appears on your soulmate's skin as well. Everyone knows this, everyone has a soulmate. So why hasn't anyone written back to Oz?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a headcanon recently that gave me the idea for this. Not gonna say what it is because I think it'd be more fun as a potential plot twist. idk how easy it'll be to figure it out before the chapter that it's revealed, but I'll leave it up to you. I also read a shorter fic with this concept but when I looked through the ship tag I couldn't find it? If I do find it again I'll credit them for the idea.

When I was little, I learned about soulmates the same as everyone else did. If the markings showed up before you started school, your parents would explain that you were connected to someone else and could talk to them that way, but we learned most of it in kindergarten. As monsters with varying species, the age at which we started kindergarten differed, but for the most part it was later than humans do. I didn’t have the markings before that, so the first time I’d heard of soulmates was when I was six years old and starting school.

All the other kids were seeing words written on their arms, short simple messages as their soulmates learned to write and they learned to write back. I was one of the four or five kids who hadn’t gotten any markings, and the teacher explained to us that it was likely that we were a few years older than our soulmates and they were either too young to write or hadn’t been born quite yet. So I waited. I’d frequently write on my arm the simple question, 'Are you there?' in hopes that I’d get a response.

By the time I was ten years old, everyone around me had contacted their soulmates. Some of my friends in families where soulmates were held priority over everything else in life had relocated to live near their soulmates. Their parents wished for them to grow up with their soulmates, as was family tradition for them. I still hadn’t gotten any markings. I could see the concern and worry in the eyes of the adults around me when I told them that my soulmate hadn’t contacted me yet. They knew I didn’t have one, but wouldn’t say it to my face. Deep down I knew as well, I just didn’t want to believe it. I continued to write at least once a week, 'Are you there?' in bright coloured lettering, so there was no way they could be missing it. Sometimes I’d write 'I hope you’re out there,' or 'Write back soon.'

Fifteen years old, still no markings. I couldn’t bring myself to give up on the hope that I could have a soulmate, somewhere out there. Maybe they were unable to write, maybe they were blind and no one helped them out by contacting me through their skin. I was about to start high school at Spooky High, and none of my previous friends would be attending that school. I knew I had to start over with a whole new group of people and explain that I didn’t have a soulmate, no matter how much I hoped I did.

I still wrote on my arm at the beginning of every month. A simple 'Where are you?' that I left on my arm for hours before washing it off and ignoring it again for another month. It was near impossible to not have a soulmate, with less than a hundred cases recorded in the last century. So why did it have to happen to me?


	2. Chapter 1

I’d been attending Spooky High for a few years now. My senior year began fairly normally, and I continued to hang out with the only two friends I ended up staying close with: Vicky and Zoe. They were each others’ soulmates, and the only ones who knew about my situation. They helped me avoid any questions regarding my soulmate without raising suspicion and I owed them my life for that. It was one day during lunch a few weeks into the year that they had gone on a field trip for a class I wasn’t in and left me alone when I found myself in a situation.

Damien LaVey. Stupid sexy red demon boy prince of Hell. I kind of knew him, had a few classes with him but he didn’t show up a whole lot, and I would occasionally sit with him at lunch - but only when Vicky and Zoe were there. I’d see him in the bathroom every now and then too when I was feeling bold and skipped classes myself. I could never bring myself to say more than a few words to him, but I managed to develop a huge crush on him. And now he and his friend, the renowned party ghost known as Polly, had sat themselves at my lunch table.

“Hey boo!” “Sup noob.” The two greeted me as they sat down, and I nodded in response.

Polly immediately began complaining. “Ohhhh my goooood it’s so booooring here without ‘Mira. Where’d she go anyways? Is she skipping school without me? Aww, we could party together, why didn't she tell me!” Amira was Polly’s soulmate. I wasn’t that close with her either, but I always saw the two around together, and I knew that she was in the same class that Vicky and Zoe were on a field trip for.

“She’s on that field trip today,” I reminded Polly between bites of my lunch.

“There’s a fuckin field trip today!? I usually use those as an excuse to skip! Dammit! Why am I here when I can pretend I’m on that field trip!?” Damien immediately set his lunch on fire and left the cafeteria, as if he even needed a reason to skip.

Polly ignored the fire and turned to me. “Sooo, Ozzy-boy, speaking of soulmates, who’s yours? I never see you around smooching anyone! C’mon, who is it?”

 _Fuck. Where are Vicky and Zoe when I need them?_ “I… uh… I…” I felt trapped. I couldn’t get out of this on my own, what was I supposed to say?

“C’moooon! Tell me tell me tell me! Spiiillllllll!” She was leaning towards me and I knew I had to answer so I blurted it out in the smallest voice I could, but she heard it clearly. “I don’t have one.”

Her eyes went wide and regret washed over my body. _I should’ve fucking lied and said it was someone who lives far away and I plan to meet them after high school oh god what have I done my life is over-_

“Oh! Damn, that’s rare. I feel bad for you, having a soulmate is the best! Isn’t that right, ‘Mira? Wait, where did she go?” Polly got up to hunt for her currently-not-at-school girlfriend, who she seemed to have forgotten was never there. I would've offered her a pen to write to Amira, but she was gone before I could, and I was left on my own to finish my lunch. I hoped to whatever god or gods that might exist that she wouldn’t tell anyone that I didn't have a soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I don't know if I wrote polly very well but I tried. lemme know how I did in the comments! she probably won't be appearing a whole lot more in this fic but if I do anymore damien x oz she'll likely be a side character.


	3. Chapter 2

The winter dance was coming up. It wasn’t nearly as big as prom at this school, but I still wanted to figure out a date. This was a hard task for a soulmateless embodiment of fear in a world ruled by the existence of soulmates.

Of course I had someone in mind. Damien LaVey… I didn’t know him well, but I knew some key points. His hobbies included fire, arson, and guns, he hated school, and he most likely had a soulmate. I’d seen writing on his wrist before, thick black ink that read ‘Answer me, idiot.’ Likely him writing to his soulmate and waiting for a response, unless his soulmate was that similar to him in personality and it was them writing to him.

I decided to hope for the best and get his attention by setting some books on fire in the corner of the library. Within moments, he appeared in front of me.

“Do I smell arson?” He grinned at me and my heart skipped a beat.

“Hell yeah you do.” I responded, grinning back and managing to keep my cool (despite the fire being hot). “Wanna join?” I offered him a flaming book.

“Hell yeah I do!” He then accepted the book, turned around, and yote it across the library. It seemed that during the moment he held it, he used his demon powers to set it even further ablaze so that it would spread across the library faster. He turned back to me and started setting more books and shelves (and even some students) on fire with my help. We fucked up the entire library for absolutely no reason and it was awesome.

Afterwards, we were sitting outside the school on a hill, watching the library tower burn down (again). I gazed at the demon, his face glowing from the light of the fire even from the distance.

“What?” He interrupted my thoughts by noticing me staring at him. _Oh shit._

“N-nothing…” I was definitely blushing, but tried to hide it and turned my gaze back to the school. Students were screaming and fleeing from the doors on the ground floor of the library tower.

“Hey, noob.”

“Huh?”

“You’re kinda cool. Wanna go to the dance together?”

My heart felt like it had fucking stopped. I looked at him in shock and could barely get out my answer. “U-uh, yeah, sure! I mean, of course- I mean, yeah that’d be cool…” _Nice one, Oz. Very smooth._

I then realized something. “W-wait, don’t you have a soulmate?”

Damien went quiet for a moment. Did he not have a soulmate either? No way. It’s so rare there’s no way there’d be another one in my generation.

“Yeah. I mean, I do. But they’re super lame. They write to me but when I respond, they don’t even write back.” I could hear a hint of sadness in his voice. _Why the fuck would anyone not write back to Damien Fucking LaVey? He’s like the best person to have as a soulmate ever! I wish he was my soulmate. I wanna punch whoever’s not replying to him…_

We sat there in silence as the fire burned the library tower to the ground. Once the fire had gone out and people started cleaning up the remains of the tower, Damien declared that the fun part was over and made his way back to Hell. I decided to stay for a little while longer just to think for a bit. I was going to the dance with Damien, and he liked me better than his soulmate. How did I get this lucky considering my lack of soulmate altogether?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting to the fun part! and yes I just used yote as the past tense of yeet. this is a serious work of fiction.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the whole fic finished now just reading through each chapter one last time before posting. so if you're reading this and not all the chapters are up, literally wait like half an hour and they will be

It hadn’t even been half a month. Usually I only wrote to my nonexistent soulmate on the first day of each month. But I wanted to check one last time before the dance. ‘Are you there?’ I wrote. I waited. Half an hour went by. Another half. Another two hours after that. I checked all over my body for any hint of a response, and nothing. I washed the ink off my wrist and went to sleep. 

The next day, I hung out with Zoe. I went over to her place to help her with a fanfic she was working on but we just ended up watching anime and talking about the dance. 

“So, d’you wanna tag along with Vicky and I for the dance? I know it sucks to be a third wheel and all, but I don’t wanna leave you alone, so you can dance with us if you want.” 

I took this moment to tell her the most recent developments with Damien. “I, uh… actually, Damien asked me to go with him.”

Zoe turned to me, absolutely shook, and immediately paused the episode we were on. “What? OMG!! He asked you to go? You said yes, right? Tell me you said yes!” I nodded in response, smiling.

“But what about his soulmate? Doesn’t he have one?”

“Uh…” I decided against telling her what Damien had told me about his soulmate. It felt too personal to casually share with someone else. “I don’t know, I didn’t ask him. Maybe he has a platonic soulmate or something…”

“Ohhhh! That’d make so much sense! This is totally going in my new fanfic about you guys.”

“That’s not even a fanfic at this point, it’s just what’s actually happening…”

“No no no, the human AU one. Where we’re normal humans and go to a normal human high school. I originally wrote it so that you two were just soulmates anyways but this is so much more interesting!”

We talked a bit more about the dance, soulmates, and ideas Zoe had for different fanfics about our friends, and continued watching anime for the rest of the afternoon until I left. I gave her permission to tell Vicky and as soon as I got home the group chat I shared with the two of them was blowing up. It was just them talking to each other about how cute Damien and I would be together and plans for the dance.

I was so thankful to have them, but also so worried that they’d end up talking to Damien about it. I hoped they wouldn’t ask him for clarification on the whole soulmate thing… They seemed to be pursuing the ‘headcanon’ that Damien had a platonic soulmate and fell for me romantically. I reminded them that I didn’t know that and it was just a possibility, but they still talked about it as if it were fact. They framed it in reference to Zoe’s fic where she included that for our human AU counterparts, but I knew they were probably just talking about real life.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day was the dance. At lunch I sat with Damien, Vicky, and Zoe. My two favourite lesbians helped wingwoman me for the dance even though my date with Damien had already been confirmed and he was the one who asked me in the first place. Still, I had fun spending lunch with my best friends and sexy red man crush.

That night, I dressed up in my nicest clothes, my phobias helped me do my ‘hair’, and I was ready to go. I met Damien outside the school.

“Hey noob. You ready?”

“Yeah,” I smiled and nodded in response, taking his hand as we walked into the school gym.

It was decorated with a winter theme, but some of the decorations were already destroyed. Damien helped add to the destruction quite quickly and soon enough half the gym was on fire. Luckily, enough of the students were fireproof enough to dance within the flames, Damien and I included. My whole body felt warm, half because of the flames and half because I was spending this time with Damien. I had a wonderful night and forgot completely about the existence of soulmates altogether for a good few hours.

Polly probably slipped some drugs or toilet wine or something into the punch because I didn’t remember a whole lot of the night, but I remembered having a good time and making out with Damien probably more than once. I woke up lying across the sinks in the bathroom, the nearest stall door open with flames coming out of the toilet and a demonic flushing sound coming from a closed stall next to it. I decided not to even question it and headed back home to get some proper rest.

After sleeping for several hours at home, I saw a few texts from Damien. I guessed I got his number at some point during the the dance.

> From: Damien [10:43 am]  
> hey, last night was fuckin lit

> From: Damien [10:44 am]  
> literally lit. i think the whole gym burnt down

> From: Damien [12:14 pm]  
> i taste toilet wine in my mouth what the fuck did polly do

> From: Damien [12:17 pm]  
> just texted her she put it in the fuckin punch

I dragged myself up to a sitting position, energy still drained somehow.

> To: Damien [2:47 pm]  
> honestly not surprised. but I had fun last night, and I think that’s the point of toilet wine. and school dances. lmao

I set down my phone and went to get some water and breakfast. It was the afternoon but I didn’t care, breakfast time now. When I checked my phone again, Damien had replied.

> From: Damien [2:52 pm]  
> yeah lmao, let’s hang out again soon dude

> To: Damien [2:54 pm]  
> ya sure! maybe tmr?

> From: Damien [2:54 pm]  
> sure. text abt it later noob

I set my phone down again and enjoyed my breakfast for a good few minutes until my mind wandered back to soulmates. I knew that Damien would probably eventually fall for his soulmate instead of me and whatever we had now wouldn’t last long… but I did my best to ignore that for the meantime. I considered the possibility of him having a platonic soulmate, but knew that was unlikely. It was at least more common than having no soulmate at all…


	6. Chapter 5

On Sunday morning, I woke up to the sound of Damien laughing maniacally as the apartment neighbouring mine burnt to the ground. My front door was included in the flames but the rest of my home was untouched. I supposed I probably complained about my annoying neighbours sometime while hanging out with him so he decided to take this chance to have some fun while he came to pick me up.

“Hey Damien. Lemme just get ready.” I leaned on the wall, about a metre away from the flames where my door used to be, and spoke to him sleepily.

“Alright, noob. I’ll deal with this.” Of course, for Damien, that meant set even more fire to it until the problem burnt away rather than putting out the fire. After getting dressed, I grabbed my fire extinguisher and put out just enough fire so that it wouldn’t spread to the rest of my apartment, leaving my neighbour’s home’s remains to burn as we left.

“So… where are we going?” I held his hand as he walked forward.

“Uh… fuck. I was hoping you had something planned.” He slowed to a stop and faced me. I thought for a moment.

“Hmm… how about we go see a movie, then do some arson. Then we can go for dinner, and then some more arson!” I figured that’d be the easiest way to come up with a date that appealed to him.

“Hell fucking yeah! Let’s go!” He started dragging me to the cinema excitedly.

The movie, quite frankly, was shit. But I got to make out with Damien in the back row, and we set the whole place on fire before leaving. We then went to a fancy restaurant for dinner. The food was pretty good, but we still set the place on fire because neither of us really wanted to pay and arson is more fun than spending money.

I found myself on top of some building with Damien, clear view of the burning restaurant ahead of us. Once again, I was gazing at his face in the glow of the fire, the sound of panicked screams from the non-fireproof monsters fleeing the restaurant in the distance.

“Um… Damien?”

“Yeah?” He turned to face me. _God damn he’s hot. In appearance and temperature as well, that fire is not actually very far away._

“Why did you ask me to the dance? I mean… you couldn’t have known…”

“That you don’t have a soulmate? Polly told me.”

“Goddamnit Polly!” I laughed it off considering the fact that she told him had a positive effect on my life rather than a negative one. “Do you know if she told anyone else?”

“No fuckin idea man. She only told me because I was talkin to her about askin you, and I guess she figured it’d be good for me to know.” He turned back to the fire, scooting slightly closer to me. I hesitated before leaning my head on his shoulder, staring at the fire in front of us as the restaurant burned to the ground.

After a few moments I turned towards Damien, and my position made it easy to plant a couple kisses on his jaw. He adjusted himself to face me and we made out in the glow of the fire, once again until it was completely burnt to the ground. It was the most amazing date I’d ever been on.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaint even ready for this
> 
> aka the climax of the story and final full chapter! I've got an epilogue for y'all after this but here's where the good shit happens.

My casual relationship with Damien had been going on for a few months now, and prom was coming up somewhat soon. I still wondered who his soulmate could be, but we hadn’t really talked about the whole soulmate thing since the first couple weeks. I was mostly okay with it, I enjoyed making out with a hot demon and committing arson every now and then, but I wanted to know where this relationship was gonna go if one of us had a soulmate and the other didn’t.

We were hanging out in my apartment. The door and wall that had been burnt had been long since repaired, even burnt and repaired a few more times since that date. I bought a few candles so that Damien would have something to set on fire without damaging my property. We were just sitting on my bed, chatting, when I decided to bring up the whole soulmate thing again.

“Uh… have you heard anything from your soulmate?”

“Ah, no. Still won’t fuckin reply. Writes to me every now and then but when I write something back they don’t write anything else. It’s like my messages just aren’t going through.”

“That sucks, I’ve never heard of that before…”

“How would you know shit about this? You don’t even have a soulmate.”

“I did a lot of research. I wanted to know if I’d ever have one later, if soulmates can develop later on, if I’m just not getting their messages… but chances are I just don’t have one.”

“Ah.” Damien leaned back onto the wall and checked his arm again, brushing his fingers across some words still written there in bold black ink. ‘I’m writing to you why can’t you fucking see it’. “Shit,” he said, looking around.

“Hm?”

“I forgot to wash this off.” He gestured towards his arm and then moved to get up to clean it off in my bathroom. I glanced to my own arm and noticed his words were just below the area I’d usually write to my soulmate.

“Wait, Damien, when’s the last time your soulmate wrote to you?”

“Huh? I don’t know, it was recent. Why, you think I left this on my arm for weeks or some shit?”

“Ah, no. I just…” I double checked the date on my phone. April 3rd. I wrote to my soulmate on the 1st, like I always do.

“Why d’you wanna know that? You know I don’t really care who my soulmate is. I like you now.” My thoughts were interrupted by Damien’s wondering.

“I just… lemme try something.” I hopped up from my bed and grabbed a bright green pen from my desk. My heart was beating out of my chest as I wrote in the usual spot on my left wrist, just below my hand. ‘Hello?’ I climbed back onto the bed and grabbed Damien’s arm.

Right there. Bright green ink. ‘Hello?’ in the exact same spot that I just wrote it.

“Wh…” Damien, for once, was speechless.

“Black ink. You were using black ink. My skin is pitch black. Darker than the fucking night. That’s why I never got your goddamn messages.”

Damien burst out laughing. I had no idea how to react to this absolutely ridiculous situation, so I laughed too. We were stuck in a laughing fit together for what felt like forever. Once we had finally calmed down, he pulled me close and kissed me.

“We’re fucking soulmates.”

“Y-yeah, we are.” I couldn’t stop smiling.

“Goddamn fucking black ink… did I really never use a different fucking colour?”

I shook my head. “No, no you didn’t. I’m just glad I was able to find you anyways…” He kissed me again and I kissed back. And then we made out (and maybe did some other things that I don’t necessarily feel comfortable writing, use your imagination ;) ).

Afterwards, before Damien headed back to Hell, I offered him my extra pack of pens so that he could finally write back to me. He took them and we spent most of the night writing to each other. I was so incredibly happy to finally have the experience that everyone else got when they were younger and were writing to their soulmates all the time.


	8. Epilogue

“OMG!!! You guys were soulmates this whole time??? This is SO going in my fic!”

I was out for coffee with my favourite lesbians when I told them. Zoe’s reaction was just about what I expected. Vicky congratulated me and commented on how amazing the universe is if we managed to find each other and start dating before even knowing we were soulmates. I just kind of brushed it off as a lucky coincidence. The two convinced me to schedule a double date with him, so I wrote to him that night about it.

It just so happened that when I wrote to him about it, he was hanging out with Polly and she saw what I wrote. She insisted on making it a triple date and bringing Amira. I checked with Zoe and Vicky and they agreed.

So we went to a local tourist attraction. Not everyone there was so on board with it when Damien, Amira, and I decided to set the place on fire before we left. But it was fun. And I love my friends, and most of all my soulmate, Damien LaVey.

We did go to prom together, by the way. And it was awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand we're done! I had a lot of fun writing that. I might add onto this with some oneshots or maybe just write some other damien x oz shit. I love this pairing so much, but I won't promise anything especially considering the fact that I abandoned this account with 2 tsukkiyama fics ages ago and am coming back now with frickin monster prom. who knows what game or anime I'll be writing gay shit for next time. hopefully I'll get some inspiration and stick with monster prom for a little while tho. thank you all for reading and have a wonderful day <3


End file.
